Teen Titans Forgotten
by 12Gionat
Summary: Its been four years since the end of The Brother Hood Of Evil and the Titans disbandment. But they must reunite when their greatest enemies come back for revenge! Who unfroze them? Find out this mystery and many others in Teen Titans Forgotten! AN: EPISODE 2 NOW PUBLISHED!
1. Teen Titans Forgotten Episode Guide

Season X Episode Guide

Episode 1: Reunion

The Titans must reunite when their greatest enemies are unfrozen and took revenge on them! who did it?

Episode 2: Red X Returns

The first week of the Titans reunion, their first enemy they face is Red X. Will Nightwing be able crack the case of Red X? Or will his clues lead to nothing?

Episode 3: Overloaded

Lightning strikes at the tower but it's not normal, its Overload!

Episode 4: Gorilla Gorilla

BeastBoy has been asked to be a star in a movie by a man. But Raven senses something weird with this man, can she convince Beastboy to get out of the acting business, or will his fame and fortune get to his head?

Episode 5: My Crummy Valentines

Dick asks Kori on a date on Valentines, but Kitten has a new love named Richard Grayson!

Episode 6: Back In To The Mirror

Ravens is struggling with Rage and trying to suppress it. Beastboy suspects something is going wrong and sees her go back to her demon mirror and follows!

Episode 7: E-Scream

When Cyborg and BeastBoy have their usual fights, this one seems hard to recover from. Then Control Freak challenges the team to a virtual death match. Can Cyborg and BeastBoy put their fight aside and defeat Control Freak?

Episode 8: Prom Fight

Starfire must go under cover as Kori Anders in Murkarami School to find Kitten. Can she find her before the end of the year and the prom? Who else will she find in that school?

Episode 9: Geo Force

An unusual storm hits the Tower and turns out to be a stranger with the powers of Terra. Who is he?

Episode 10: Rematch

Cyborg has been kidnapped to do a rematch with atlas! If he wins, he will be freed. If not, Jump City will be in ashes!

Episode 11: Emotional

Ravens emotions have been freed and are trashing the city. Can the Titans capture them all, or will Raven be forever lost.

Episode 12: Gotham (Part 1)

Nightwing finds out that Red X is going to Gotham, and he must warn Batman by going himself.

Episode 13: Gotham (Part 2)

Red X and Starfire are trapped in the warehouse being tortured by the Joker, but that's not just it, Nightwing doesn't know which one!


	2. Reunion

Nightwing jumped gracefully from tower to tower enjoying the pitter patter of rain on his head. He balanced himself on a statue of a gargoyle viewing only part of Gotham. Suddenly the stone creature holding up Nightwing broke apart, taking down the acrobat. He fell onto a garbage bin then onto the rock hard floor. Blood dripping from his head, Nightwing got up, muttering swears. "Watch out next time, but munch! Ha!" He turned around to see five men looking smug. The small one wore a green overall like suit with a harness on his back, and he was holding a missile shooter which already has been fired. "Gizmo?" Nightwing shouted. "Yeah butt munch! And not just me!" Gizmo pointed to the four men. The paled skin man wore a grey suit with a black cape, with gloves and boots. The bigger and taller one had red hair with a goatee and he wore a black wrestling suit. The man next to him, was a dark skinned boy with a green helmet covering his eyes. He wore a white peace suit with a green belt and gloves, and a black eye on the front of his suit. The one holding a black and yellow shield with a H, wore a matching black and yellow overalls and a yellow face mask. The man jumping on the bin wore a red suit covering the top of his head with black glasses and a minus sign on his shirt. Nightwing's eyes was wide, "Kyd Wykyyd, Mammoth, See-More, Private Hive, Billy Numerous?!" See-More rolled a knob on his helmet turning the yellow eye to a solid black eye which shot out exploding black tar covering Nightwing. Mammoth then walked over to the struggling hero fists ready to pound him. Nightwing dodged his punch by moving to the left slightly. He then fell to the floor trying to dodge another swing at him. Private Hive took out his shield and whacked across the hero's face while Numerous turned into multiple Numerous's and piled on Nightwing's body. The hero grabbed his grapple hook and aimed it at the building. Nightwing, while still in air, took a glimpse at the villains who were dazed. The Billy Numerous's were on ladders and squirming in bins. Gizmo, who lay flat on his back, was dangerously close to his fired up electric prod. See-More was struggling in the tar, and Mammoth and Private Hive were half knocked out. Nightwing landed on the roof a bit shaky and ran. He could only think of one place to go.

In Japan a beautiful red headed girl entered warehouse sixteen. Starfire took off her clothes. Only wearing her bra and underpants, she grabbed her see trough blouse, tight jeans and high heels. Then Star lay down on the red couch looking at a camera. Then the bright lights turned on, blinding her eyes. "Excellent baby! Keep that foxy look!" The photographer shouted in glee. A brighter flash went off. Twenty minutes later and four more blinding flashes went off. "Fantastic!" The photographer said. Starfire smiled sweetly, and then her face fell. When she took this job she thought it might be fun. Starfire who was in a lingerie walked over to her trailer and lay on her bed. Star grabbed two issues of "Titans Today". The one in her right hand was the first issue with her and the Titans on the first page. Her past self was so young and happy. The first outfit she wore was a Tamaran warrior suit with the caption "The Tamaran Outfit!" Then Starfire grimaced at the other issue. Issue 49. The first page were in five separate sections. Starfire was in all of them wearing different horrid outfits. She felt a slight ting of anger. She threw the magazine carelessly on the floor and headed of to her dresser. She dressed herself into her everyday attire. C_rash!_ Star opened the door to broken props and fires. And in the middle of all the crew screaming and running, three figures stood standing still. One of them was a giant mutant Moth stirring at the fires. The man on the right was hovering just above the ground and was a human moth. Killer Moth! The girl on the left was a blonde wearing a pink prom dress. In her hand she held a plasma whip. "Kitten!" Starfire said in gritted teeth. Even though she hasn't used her powers for a long time, she felt the powerful green orbs in her hands and her eyes turned a sparkling green. "Starwater!" Kitten said devilishly. "Its Star_fire_!" Star hissed. Her hands released a powerful orb that made a direct hit at Killer Moth's stomach, blasting him to a wall. Kitten's rapped her plasma whip around the heroins leg, and sent a terrible vibration through her body. Star grunted. Again the whip grabbed her hair and sent another vibration through her. Starfire fell to the floor, she looked at her long ruby red hair which was slightly burnt. Star lost it! Her hands emitted dangerous green orbs. Kitten missed the three shots, but the last one hit her shoulder. Starfire then shot green lasers from her eyes that hit Kitten in the leg taking her down. The mutant moth was next. Star shot her powerful green orbs everywhere around the monster. The moth came over at rapid speed, teeth ready to bite her. Starfire was on the floor, her powers were failing. She made one punch to the moths jaw and it cowered away. Star smirked. She made five more punches to the monsters jaw until it fell on the floor. Star, out of breath, stumbled over to the fire escape door. The three enemies were on the floor in pain, and Starfire opened the door and flew out of the warehouse. The return of an enemy was big trouble, and there was four people who could help

Hollywood! A place of fame. But one man didn't get the fame he deserved. BeastBoy, the green changeling, was reading the script of the next scene of the "Hello Megan!" episode 9. He sighed and put down the script and rubbed his temples. "Hey BB!" The director waved to him. BeastBoy sighed again. He got up and shook the directors hand. "Hi!" The changeling said, "Sorry Jerry, but I have to leave this show." Jerry tilted his head slightly, as if he didn't understand. "What do you mean?" Something in his voice didn't sound right. BeastBoy raised his eyebrow he then shrugged it off, "I mean I dont want to do this show anymore" Jerry had a stern look on his face, as if he was thinking the sentence over in his head. The changeling gave his script back to Jerry and said, "Here you go, I'm getting my bag now" BeastBoy walked over to his trailer and in moments came out with a suitcase. "Bye Jerry-" He started, but when he looked up, his mouth opened in fear. What stood there were five Queen Guard robots. Their black emotionless eyes beaming down at him. "You can not quit BeastBoy" said the robot standing in front of him. "_Jerry_!?" BeastBoy shrieked backing away. Robo-Jerry aimed a metal fist at the changeling, who ducked. He then morphed into a monkey, and took recovery at the staircase of Megan's house set. BeastBoy then changed back to human. "If there's robot Queen Guards here, then that means-" "Yes my little green duckie!" A man with cherry red hair exclaimed. He had glasses and wore a jacket with a union flag on it and he was holding a cane with a ruby on it. "Mad Mod!" BeastBoy whispered to himself. Mad Mod pointed his cane at the hero and commanded, "Get 'im lads!" The Robots, like zombies, slowly walked over to him. The changeling turned into an eagle and headed for the small window at the other end of the room, but something grabbed his leg. BeastBoy turned human while he was being dragged through the air, and looked behind him. One of the robots hand was ejected and it was around his leg tight, he then let go. BeastBoy fell to the floor, with a moan. Mad Mod trampled on the changeling's hand. He hit the heroes face with his cane, then again. And again and again. BeastBoys face was now bruised, he moaned, then he had an idea. Mad Mod aimed one more hit at the hero, but stopped in his tracks. Instead he saw a green woodpecker, who pecked at his nose. "Get the bloody woodpecker" The villain pointed at the bird. The woodpecker then turned into a lion. The BeastBoy lion went for the robot in front of him and cut into its metal chest. The lion scratched and pushed through the small crowd of robots, punched Mod, quickly morphed into an eagle and escaped through the window. BeastBoy needed to go. He needed to go to his old home.

In the chambers of the old Jump City library a black portal opened to a beautiful pale skinned women. She wore a cloak and she had a book in her hand. "Thank you mother" said the women. "Okay my dear Raven, all you need his piece and quiet and use that book" Mother said to Raven, while pointing at the golden boo. The women named Raven smiled and closed the portal. She then put the book in the middle of the floor, sat down, and began to chant, "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos" Raven eyes became white then fell to the a sleep. Two hours later she woke up startled. Her book was in flames. Raven gasped at the reason for the fire. What stood in front of her was a purple dragon, it red eyes glaring at her. "Malichoir" Raven hissed, her hands filled with black magic. Malichoir aimed a blast of fire at Raven, who emitted a black shield out of her hands defending herself. The shield gave out, and she was thrown to the wall by a powerful blast of fire. The pillar that the heroin smashed into began to crack. She formed another shield around her body which was quickly breaking from the pillars falling on the shield and the punches of the evil dragon. Ravens shield broke and Malichoirs tail hit her directly in the stomach. She hasn't fought for a long time. The dragon aimed another bolt of fire but he missed. Raven jumped through a portal an was on the other side of the chamber. She emitted several orbs of magic at the dragon. Malichoir moaned, he punched Raven and punched her again. Raven was on the floor, she was bleeding slightly. Malichoir grabbed her and put her to his face. Raven opened her eyes to see his giant nostrils flaring. She smiled evilly and sent a blast into his nostril. Malichoir let go of the heroin and before she landed on the floor, which was now a pit of fire she formed a portal. Raven landed on the pavement outside of the library. She got up, dirt on her face, and started to fly to a giant T like tower on an island. Raven was just exciting the beach when a large shadow covered her. She turned around and Malichoir was glaring at her, flames in his nostrils. The heroin had it. Her hands pointed to two rocks near the island, which now covered in dark magic. She clapped her hands together and the rocks slammed into Malichoirs head. He fell into the water unconscious. Raven sighed. She looked at the dragon then at the tower, in the distance Raven saw a green eagle in the distance. She smiled slightly and flew off to the island.

In Metropolis a man slash robot named Cyborg, entered STAR LABS with a briefcase in his hands. And he look like he had important business. "Hey babe" said Sarah Simms, kissing Cyborg on his cheek. Cyborg didn't notice he just muttered, "Hi" He put his brief case down on his desk table, and opened it and took out his blueprint. Cyborg looked at the partly constructed giant device in front of him. "Sarah? How come its not finished yet? You said you stayed up last night to do it." Sarah's brows furrowed, "I can't do it all in one night Cy! I'm only human-" Sarah stopped shouting when she saw the hurt face of Cyborg, "Sorry babe" she apologised. "Its okay" Cyborg muttered, "It was my fault. So do you want to finish this or what?" He said changing the subject. An hour later, the machine was nearly finished and Sarah and Cyborg had oil on their faces. "What a day," Cy said cleaning his face, "Very well done Simms" He kissed her cheek. Sarah blushed at the action. _BOOM_! The couple stumbled. _BOOM_! Sarah was on the floor now and Cy was helping her up. The doors to the hallway slammed open, and a giant golden robot walked through. "Hello Cyborg!" The robot yelled. "Atlas" Cyborg murmured, he pushed Sarah behind him. Atlas came charging at him. Cy formed his hand into a canon, shooting bolts of power at the villain. The blasts of power made Atlas stumble, but it didn't stop him. Atlas took a full swing at Cy. The force was so hard that Cyborg hit the wall on the other side of room. He fell to the floor with a thud. Atlas came closer to him. He connected his fist together, put them other his head and was about to slam them on the fallen hero's head. But Cyborg dodged, kicked Atlas in the head, grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor. He put his canon to his head and said in gritted teeth, "What are you doing her!" Atlas's eyes opened, "To get revenge!" The villain jumped up, and grabbed Cy by the neck, and his fist raised to his face. Suddenly his grip loosened on Cyborg and he fell to the floor. Behind the fallen Atlas, was Sarah with a hammer. Cyborg looked down at the villain. His back was smashed in. Sarah dropped the hammer and hugged Cy. "I need to go, babe." Cyborg said. Sarah's face changed emotions. First, it was anger. Then fear, and finally sorrow. "Okay" She said hugging him again. "I'll drop you off at our apartment," Cyborg said, "I need to go to Jump City"

As Nightwing looked over the sea of Jump City, his face formed a small smile. It's been four long years since he saw the bustling streets, and the smiles on peoples faces. Nightwing heard the swish of the automatic doors, and looked behind him. Raven and BeastBoy rushed through the entrance to the living room. "Nightwing" BeastBoy panted, sweat dropping from his forehead. "They're here our enemies are back!" He fell onto the floor, still breathing heavily. "Where's Starfire and Cyborg?" Nightwing asked Raven, who was looking down on the changeling with pity and humour. "I called them" Raven held up a communicator which had a white T in a black circle. The acrobat smiled, "You kept it" He and BeastBoy took out their own communicator. The doors opened with a swish again, with two more members sprinting in. "Friend Raven!" Starfire gave Raven a bone crushing hug, "You did not return my messages!" Nightwing looked over all his friends. 'They changed so much' He thought. Cyborg changed only a bit. He had slight age details, and now grown black short hair. Raven changed a lot. She grew long violet hair, and instead of wearing a dark blue cloak she wore white instead. BeastBoy became more of a monkey. He grew a tail and had fury arms and legs, and now wore a red and white one piece suit. Nightwing blushed at Starfire's appearance. She had longer red beautiful locks and wore more cleavage and had green jewels around her purple outfit. "Okay," Nightwing said firmly, getting down to business, "by the scars and bruises on your face, I assume you were attacked by old 'acquaintances'" The four others nodded.

"I was attacked by Kitten and Killer Moth"

"My butt was almost kicked by Atlas"

"Mad Mod whipped my face with his cane!"

"Malichoir almost killed me, what about you?"

Nightwing sighed, "The High Five," He smashed his hand on the table "Who unfrozen them!" Starfire put a hand on Nightwing's shoulder, giving him a comfortable smile, he returned it. "_Ill tell you who_" said a spine chilling voice, "_me_" Nightwing gasped, how could he not know. That one eye that looked directly at him, his half orange and black face probably hiding an evil smirk. "Slade" Nightwing hissed through gritted teeth.

"_Indeed_"

"Of all times why did you do it now?"

"_You were all in despair and in moments of weakness._"

Slade directed his eye at the four other heroes, who weren't looking back at either the hero or villain. "Face me _or else_" The vidcom ended and a dead silence filled the room. "We're going" Nightwing murmured and left the room, and the others followed. BeastBoy looked through the window of T-jet, they were just over Paris looking down the Eiffel Tower. He gulped. Last time they came here, he and the other honorary Titans fought against The Brotherhood Of Evil and the Teen Titans. BeastBoy wondered why they hid out in such a public place. The jet hovered down on top of Wayne Tour.

Starfire clenched her hand and made a powerful orb in her hand. She unclenched and the orb smashed through the concrete. The smoke lifted and a stairwell appeared. They walked through stone hallways lighted by nearly distinguished lamps, until they met a large metal door. The five heroes walked into a chamber. The floor was covered in black and white tiles like a checkers board, and there five ledges, one with a broken contraption. "They got out" Said Raven. BeastBoy, now in chimp form, jumped to the first ledge with the broken device. A large black S in an orange circle was painted on. "Hmm Slade" Beastboy said in normal form. A few things happened at that moment, a black ninja sword hit the wall, Starfire shrieked, and Nightwing took out his escrisma sticks. "Well, well, well," Said the cold voice, "We meet again." "Slade" The acrobat snarled. Nightwing ran at Slade but slid on a pile of purple goo. Slade chuckled, "Have you not noticed who I have behind me?" He pointed to at least sixty people behind him. The purple goo belonged to a sludge monster named Plasmus. The villain chuckled. Nightwing's face turned red. "Ti-" He stammered, they weren't even Titans any more, "-ugh heroes GO!" Slade pointed to the heroes, "Villains now!". A giant battle ragged through the chamber. Starfire and Cyborg were fighting against Cinderblock and Doctor Light. Starfire shot giant energy bolts at Doctor Light, easily blasting him to the floor. Cyborg made punches left and right on Cinderblock, cracking part of his body, Starfire made one giant blast at his weakened body and he fell to the floor with a bang. Monkey BeastBoy was dodging every magical blast from Mumbos wand. "Abra Cadabra! Alakazam! Make this monkey turn into ham!" The tip of his wand emitted red sparkles that nearly hit BeastBoy. But he dodged, and hit Control Freak, making him a giant human ham! On the other side of the chamber, Ravens hands were covered in black energy, which she used to force back the impact of the exploding dynamite from Andre LeBlanc. "C'est ridicule!" Andre exclaimed. Raven formed a black raven which pushed the French villain to the rock hard wall. A dagger hit the floor next to the sorceress, she looked up to see a hero and villain in full out war. Nightwing's ecrisma stick launched out of his hand by the force of Slade's sword. "You have changed a lot _Robin_" Slade chuckled. "So have you, _Slade_" Slade wore dark blue outfit with an orange utility belt, he also had a long silvery ponytail. Nightwing grunted, he whacked Slade's sword out of his hand. "I'm actually called DeathStroke now" DeathStroke grabbed another dagger from his utility belt, and started to attack him. Nightwing had a cut on his cheek and his mask was half slice off, showing part of his eye. Nightwing forced a powerful punch at DeathStroke. He lost balanced and fell off the platform. The villain grunted and commanded, "Gizmo! Destroy the lair." Gizmo made a cheeky grin, and fired a missile at the ceiling. Above the heroes and villains, the pipes and poles holding up the ceiling began to shatter. "Villains retreat!" DeathStroke demanded pointing to the door. One by one the villains left and already the door was blocked up by rocks and pipes. "Raven get us out of here!" Nightwing commanded. A black portal materialised underneath their feet. The five heroes fell on the smooth gravel of Wayne Tour. Starfire got up, and looked at the collapsing Eiffel Tower, she gasped. "Come on" grunted Nightwing, "lets go"

The Titan Jet landed softly on the tower. It was dawn, and the sky was a goldeny-orangey colour. Nightwing was the first to pop out. He wasn't talking. The four others jumped out next. Starfire was the first to talk, "Night-" "Stay with me?" Nightwing butted in. "What?" Star asked aghast. The hero asked again, "Please? All of you?" Star looked at the other three heroes. Ravens face was emotionless, BeastBoy looked at his feet, and Cyborg was pretending to type something in his cybernetic arm. Star smiled and nodded, "okay". Beastboy smiled, "I'm coming back too" Cyborg ran over to BeastBoy, "Boo Ya! Me too!". The four members, looked at the last hero. Raven sighed, "All right" she made the smallest smile. Nightwing looked at the four members of his newly recruited team, and said two amazing words he hasn't said for four years, "Titans Go."


	3. Red X Returns

**A/N: Happy early Christmas! Here is a present to you all, my next episode! It took two months and I think it came out better than the last one and it's also longer! So... Merry Christmas!**

The orangy-reddy sky began to turn dark at Titans Tower. Raven was reading a black leather bound book, 'Vampires hearts burn'. Starfire was making her annual 'delicious' dinner. BeastBoy and Cyborg were playing on the Gamestation X. But the leader was nowhere to be seen. Nightwing sat at his laptop, in his bedroom, scrolling down a page. He knew there was nothing to look at the news or police website, so he took a different approach and typed in: "Strange things that happened in 2008" Amazingly 900 related topics came up, and Nightwing clicked on "Secret-pedia". He scrolled down the site until something caught his eye, "Diamond Stolen by a Skeleton in Black!" Several other titles came up with the Skeleton, like,"Skeleton steals from Lady Lucy" and "I saw some skeleton dude in a alleyway!" Nightwing put a finger to his chin _"Hmm I wonder what these guys were drinking when they saw this"_ BEEP! BEEP! The sound of the alarm startled him. "YO! Wing! Lets go!" Yelled Cyborg from the hallway. Nightwing and Cyborg raced to their vehicles in the garage. Cy started his Cy-Car and Nightwing started his motorcycle as the other Titans clammed into the car.

The heroes soon stopped at the Natural History Museum. Flashing red lights shined through the windows. They entered, eyes squinting, with powers and weapons at arm. "Thats annoying" Raven grunted, looking at the flashing light, then breaking it using her powers. The Titans passed through: 'Through the Ages', 'Sea World', and 'Universe Theory', until they entered a dark jewel exhibit. "Well well, Tiny Titans" Sneered a voice, that echoed through the room. Nightwing couldn't see the details of the man, but he jumped from pillar to pillar in the shadows. Starfire lit a orb of energy, lighting the gloomy room, she saw the figure griping to the concrete. She blasted the figure, who fell to the floor. "Well, well cutie, you got me!" The shadow threw a object at a switch. The lights flickered on, and the heroes saw a face they haven't seen for four years. His skeleton mask showed no expression, his black leather suit with his red X logo, so much similar to Nightwings, and his utility belt. "Red X" Nightwing growled. The thief, Red X, casually walked toward the Titans, "Ha ha ha," he laughed sarcastically, "you haven't changed much have you bird boy? Always growling. Always being mad. Just like- well I cant tell you yet." Red X turned to the heroes, who had stern faces. "On the other hand," the villain added, "your friends are a bit more cheery, even Raven" Raven's eyes glowed and her eyes were filled with dangerous amount of black magic. The mysterious thief walked backwards to the glass, encasing the ruby red diamond. Cyborg's arm formed into canon, the power in the weapon glowed brighter. "If you break it, you'll be in serious trouble skull face!" Cyborg warned. The villain took another step back, clenched his fist and held his other hand to his belt, and broke the glass! Cyborgs canon shot a laser at Red X, but already had the diamond and clicked a utility in his belt and vanished. Again another siren sounded. Nightwing was filled with rage he took a bird-a-rang and, still in anger, made a direct hit at the alarm.

The Titans exited the museum. The red and blue flashing lights of the police car blinded the heroes eyes. "Titans!" said a loud voice, "Turn your bloody lights off boys". The police lights dimmed and Nightwing opened his eyes. Spots covered his vision until he rubbed his eyes. A big man in a rich black suit was in front of him, he had a happy face (even though tonight's events) and was smoking a pipe. "Hello Robin!" he said cheerily. "High Mayor!" Nightwing waved, "And its Nightwing by the way." Mayor nodded, he looked at the museum, "Who robbed the museum?" His face turned sturn.

"Red X"

"What did he steal?"

"A diamond"

"You mean the Queens Blood Diamond!"

"Ye-yes"

Nightwings face turned pink while the Mayors turned red. "You've come back to my city?! Wreck the museum?! And not save the diamond?!". At that moment Starfire stepped in, "Now Mister Mayor that's enough! I do regret not saving the diamond from Red X, but we have come back to protect this city because," she stopped for minute looking at her friends then turning back to the slightly calm mayor, "Slade and the other villains are back" Mayors face went from slightly red to white, he could find no ways to explain how scared he was, but Starfire knew exactly what he would've said, so she just nodded. Nightwing smiled at her, she smiled back. "Okay," Mayor said, his face normal now, "all right. I give you a week, but in the meantime I want you to keep a low profile. I don't want anybody to know you guys are hear, it may be bad for my political business. If you dont get the diamond back, your out of the city! Now leave!" He pointed to the motorcycle and the Cy-Car. Acting as if they were five year old's who did something bad and had been sent to their room, the Titans had their heads down and slowly walked to their vehicles. While Nightwing quickly passed the barely detailed buildings of Jump City on his bike, he turned on the com to the Cy-Car. The picture of Cyborg and Starfire came on the screen. "Hello Wing!" greeted Cyborg. "Hello friend!" Star said cheerily. "Hello Cy," Nightwing said, "Listen Star. Thanks for helping me out there, he would have probably kicked us out!" he finished with nervous laughter. Starfire giggled, "My pleasure, I really hope we don't get the kicking of out" Her face turned into a frown. Nightwing felt sorrow for the alien, "Dont worry Star. We can do this" he made a reassuring smile, while Cy made kissing noises, much to the acrobats humiliation. Nightwing turned off the com and set off to Titans Tower.

BeastBoy looked at the time on the monitor, it showed 11:20. He groaned. "Come on Nightwing, can I go to bed? We've been at this for two hours.". Nightwing, not looking up from his monitor said, "Firstly BeastBoy, when I said 'watch videos' I didn't mean a movie, I meant surveillance videos. And secondly its only been two hours." The changeling groaned and walked off to the couch, formed into a dog and quickly fell asleep. Nightwing just snorted. He was watching over the surveillance videos in the museum. He looked over the diamond exhibit. Nothing. The front of the museum. Nothing. Back of the museum. Something. Nightwing froze the image, to see a shadow. But it looked liked it was jumping. He clicked a few keys, and the video of the top of the museum came on the screen. There he was. Red X. Just about to jump to the other building. The building was called 'Sionis Work Station'. He typed in the surveillance video for the building but the picture was blurry. Too blurry to even know what was moving or not. Nightwing sighed, he only had a week.

Day One

BEEP!BEEP! Nightwing slowly opened his eyes to his red flashing room. He groaned and quickly put on his mask. Raven walked into the common room yawning, "What is it now? Wev'e only been here a week and there's already trouble!" Cyborg looked at her, "Good morning to you too sunshine" "Whats the problem?" Asked BeastBoy, hurrying into the room with Starfire. Before Cyborg could answer, Nightwing answered "Breakout in the bank. I assume its Red X." He then exited the room quickly. The four remaining Titans looked at each other.

The Titans slowly approached the bank, it was still dark and the lights were off so it was hard to see anything through the window. "Scanning for life signs," Cyborg said pressing buttons on his computer arm, "Three." "Lets move" Nightwing waved his hand to the door. Nightwing readied his bird-A-angs, as he opened the door. "Star," he whispered, "shine a light." Starfire did as commanded. The glowing green light, lit up the cream coloured walls of the bank. A muffled voice came from the corner. BeastBoy morphed into an hound, sniffing for the scent of the sounds owner. The green dog looked up from the floor, and there he saw two pairs of frightened eyes. The hound morphed back to BeastBoy. "Dudes!" He hissed, "There's two guys other here!" Nightwing flicked on a torch and shone it over to BeastBoy and the other two men. The light squinted the eyes of the men, and the details were more bright. They wore a pair of blue suits and matching hats with a golden badge imprinted on their chest and gagged with a red sticky X. "Police" Raven muttered, trying to rip off the X with no luck. All of a sudden, Raven's mouth was plastered with another red x. She was trying to shout, but only a muffled sound came out. Cyborg aimed his canon at the shadow. The electric blue light of the canon, shone the details of Red X, who was jumping across the bank to BeastBoy, who formed into a lion. X shot a sticky red substance from a small bomb, at the green lion now struggling and turning into multiple animal. (A bear, pterodactyl, and a badger which was chewing on the sticky substance) Cy took several shots at the thief, all missed. X's next victim was Starfire. Red X went to slide kick, Starfire, but dodged and landed on Red's chest. The heroine grinned and went to hit him in the mask, but unbelievably, X threw Star in the air while sliding on the floor. Star landed feet first on the floor with a grunt, but a syringe stabbed her in the neck, and before falling unconscious she heard the words "Nice butt". X stood in front of Cyborg, who had his eye wide in alarm, holding a large red bazooka. Cyborg, regaining his braveness, threatened, "Really want to use that?!" Red X pressed the trigger. But it wasn't a missile. It was a very gigantic amount of water. Cy yelled from the pain of the water, which was shorting out the wires in his body. He screamed an yelled, "STOP!" and, "IT HURTS!". Finally he fell unconscious. Red X, proud of his evil achievement, looked to his left and saw three speeding bird-a-rangs. He dodged all of them. He looked at Nightwing, who had an angry face and said, "Missed me" The hero's face turned slightly into a smile, and nodded toward Red's right. Red X got hit by the three bird-a-rang. One in the head. One in the stomach. And one in the... "My crotch!" X groaned. Nightwing smiled evilly, as he went straight to kick him. The thief fell to the floor in pain. Nightwings had his hand so close to his mask. But as bad luck would have it, Red X pressed the centre of his belt and vanished.

Nightwing typed in the security codes for the camera on Walten Street, the banks location. Again very blurry. He closed his eyes for a minute. He needed rest. But he couldn't rest. Not until this mystery was solved anyway. The swoosh of the doors, made Nightwing jump slightly. He turned around to see Raven,"Cyborg and Star are awake, and BeastBoy is well," Raven started, "he's going to bee in the shower for a long time." She made a tiny smile. "You need to rest" said Nightwing grudgingly. Raven crossed her arms and replied, "So do you. Your not going to find out where he is, if your going to stay up all night. Now come on." She nodded to the door, and walked off. With the swooshing of the door closing, Nightwing fell asleep.

Day Two

Nightwing woke up startled, by a voice, "Yo Wing!". He opened his eyes with a flutter. "What?" Cyborg had a smile on his face as if he did something very impressive. "I've got something that may help us get Red X!" At this point, Nightwing stood up so fast it was almost like a blur. "Where is it?" he asked. Cy simply pointed to the door.

"Ew" Raven groaned, pulling up her once white cloak now covered at the bottom with sewage water. She and the Titans were in the sewers. The Mayor warned them not to be seen in public until his election campaign was over, so they took a less public route to Jump City Town Hall. Cy looked down to his computerised map on his arm, "The town hall his on the left down there" he nodded down the tunnel. At the end of the left tunnel, there was a gap of light leading to a sewer hatch. Raven covered the hatch with her black magic. The Titans jumped out of the sewers, scanning for anyone in the alley. "Come on" Nightwing said, waving his hand over to the fire door of the hall. The heroes burst through the door, with a stern face. "Mayor!" Nightwing shouted, "We need to talk to you!" The Mayor, again with a red face, slammed open the door and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! THIS A PUBLIC AREA! GO! GO!" BeastBoy was pretending that his ear was hurting and said, "Okay Mayor! Thanks for making me death!" This joke made the Mayor clenched his hands into fists, as though he wanted punch the changeling in the face. "What do you want?" said the Mayor through gritted teeth. "We need to use your security cameras" Nightwing said seriously. Mayor didn't speak for a couple of seconds (probably thinking it over) he finally sighed and said, "Fine." Cy sat down at the computer pressing the keys to find the camera. Again it was blurry. "Ugh!" Grunted Nightwing looking over the computer. He walked over to the Mayor, who was whispering to a person on his phone. As he saw Nightwing walk over, Mayor hastily said good bye to the man on the phone. "The picture is too blurry too" Said Nightwing. "Impossible" Spat the Mayor (clearly not over the big entrance) "My security cameras are supposed to be at the highest quality!" Nightwing, anger rising, retorted with, "Well obviously they're not! And even if our seven days are up we will still be looking Red X!" This time the Mayors face did not turn red, it turned a ugly purpley-pinky colour and shouted. "NO! The police and I can do this by our self, we don't need you wreaking the city again-" "Oi! Noisy boys" Raven interrupted, "Your both idiots." The two men had confused looks at Raven. "If we can't see the Sionis building on camera, we can just go down there!" "Why didn't I think of that!" Nightwing sighed. "Because you haven't had sleep, have you!" Raven half yelled. She then turned to the mayor and said bitterly "Is that okay Mayor"

"Fine!" hissed the Mayor, "But you only have two days left." Mayor then left the room before Nightwing could interrupt. He looked at Raven and Nightwing said, "Lets get cracking then!"

It was now ten p.m, and the city was nearly asleep as BeastBoy. BeastBoy through a yawn said, "Why do wi' hav' ta' do this now?" Nightwing wasn't listening he jumped down from the building in front of Sionis and the Titans followed. Nightwing looked to his left there was the museum, then to his right there was an abandoned fire station. "Activating camouflage" Cyborg said, pressing buttons on his arm. The Titans then turned invisible. "Raven and Starfire enter by the broken window up top." Nightwing pointed to the window, Raven and Starfire carefully manoeuvred through the sharp glass. "Cyborg enter through the back door." Cy walked off. "BeastBoy your with me, you need to turn into a lion, okay?" Though he couldn't see it, the changeling morphed into a lion because he could hear a little roar. "Were in" whispered Cyborg through the communicator. "Okay," Nightwing said entering the door with BeastBoy, "Lets turn visible and move out." Red X was holding a large bag not noticing until, the now visible Starfire shot starbolt at his stomach. X tripped and got up quickly, "That aint gonna' stop me cutie." Nightwing threw a Bird-a-rang at X's hand that held the bag. It dropped and groaned in pain. The rolled to the middle of the room, both Red X and Nightwing looked at the bag and then looked at each other. They sprinted over, unluckily X grabbed it first jumped over the hero, pushed BeastBoy out of the way to get outside, grabbed at bomb and threw it at the floor and after the mist vanished he was gone. Nightwing sighed, he wanted to yell at BeastBoy for not tackling him, but the Changeling was already beating himself up about it, hitting his head on the wall. Raven said, "Stop. Stop your going to be more stupid than you are now." Nightwing sat down at the curb.

Day Three

The Titans were back at the tower still almost awake. "It doesn't make sense!" Grunted Nightwing. "What does not?" Star asked, putting a comforting hand on her friend. "Red X usually presses a button on his belt to vanish, doesn't he?" The hero looked up at her, "Why did he use a smoke bomb?" Starfire had a quizzical look, but she handed Nightwing a sheet of paper, "Well, friend Raven gave this sheet of paper to me, so I can give it to you. She has took it from the mayor's office, it may help" Nightwings frown turned into a smile and said, "This helps a lot! Tell Raven I said thanks" Star smiled sweetly and walked off.

It was now eleven p.m and the Titans huddled together listening to Nightwings plan. "Okay. Raven. You wait for Red X to come back from his next robbery and then follow him down the sewer. Me and the others will be at the fire station. Star you bend the fire pole. Cyborg use the water hose on the floor. And BeastBoy lock the gate behind X." They all nodded with a smile. It has been one hour after the plan, and even though Raven hadn't admitted it, she was worried they would get evicted. She was standing in the corner. The door now had swing open, and Red X entered with a bag again. "Hello Red X" Raven said with a smirk. "Oh what you doing here," Red X said without concern, "I know goths like dark but not this much." Raven ran up to X shooting throwing a magic orb, that hit him strait in the chest. He stumbled to the street. X got up slowly. Raven was taking her time the plan needed to be perfect. "Bye" chuckled X he threw another smoke bomb to the floor, but the sorceress was ahead of him by a mile! She covered the hatch on the road with black magic and broke it. She flew down catching with X who jumped up to another part of the street, and Raven followed. They were now in front of the fire station. She formed a black shield and threw it at X while he was panting. He and the bag were soaring to the third flow and smashed through a window. Red X still holding the bag, crawled over to the fire pole and slid down. He yelped when he saw the curve of the pole. He fell to the floor, slipping on the water and dropped the bag. Nightwing carefully threw a bird-a-rang at the belt which cut it off. X hit the wall where originally the sniff dogs use to sleep. BeastBoy, not wanting to fail again, quickly closed the gates. He sighed in relief. The defeated Red X got up and stammered "We-well looks li-like yyou put some-some real effort into thi-this." Now he fully recovered his speech, "Too bad you forgot my belt-" "Did we" Nightwing said sarcastically, holding his bird-a-rang in his hand, and the utility belt in the other. Red X groaned.

The Last Day

The police and the neighbours were now in front of the fire station. It was one a.m. Cyborg and Starfire was holding a hand cuffed Red X. BeastBoy was holding the bag full of jewels and money. "Ready for a dramatic entrance?" Nightwing asked his friends, and all nodded. He opened the door. The crowed gasped. They heard whispered and mutters like, "Its the Titans!", "I told you they're here", "No you didn't!". "Who's this guy here?" asked a man pointing at Nightwing. "I used to be Robin!" The hero said, "Now I'm Nightwing!" The hero turned to the police and the mayor, and said "We've got X and the jewels" The police were clapping. The Mayor didn't clap he just stood still. Nightwing took the bag from BeastBoy. He gave it to the police while smirked at the Mayor. The mayor then mumbled, "Thanks Titans." Nightwing grabbed Red X and his utility belt and handed them to the police. "Thank you very much Titans" Said the commissioner happily. The Mayor nodded and went to walk of. But Raven stopped him by forming a black shield and Star blocked him from going the other way. "What're you doing?" asked a police officer. Nightwing's smile turned to a thrown. "There's another thief gentle men" He pointed to the Mayor "Him!" The group of people and Cyborg and BeastBoy (who didn't know anything) gasped. "But how do you know" Another officer said sceptically. Raven held a sheet of paper, and said "I found this in the Mayors office. Its the money he lost from gambling, which is all of it, the cost of his house bills, and the cost of everything Red X has stolen. Which was five thousand and nine hundred dollars. And on the back there's a sewage map" Raven turned the sheet the other way to a map, three buildings were labelled. The Museum. Sionis. The Fire Station. The police, had heard everything they needed to hear. They handcuffed the Mayor. "But wait," Interrupted BeastBoy, "Did he blur the cameras?". "Good question BB!" Nightwing said, "But no. look up there." he pointed to the cameras and everybody looked. There where x's attached to the side of the camera. "Oh" BeastBoy said wide eyed. "Well you sure did some sleuthing. Didn't you," Red X said sarcastically, "but I'm sorry I have to do this." Red X flipped in the air, kicked the two police officers in the head with both feet. One of them accidentally threw the belt in the air. X still in the air, grabbed it, somehow broke the cuffs and landed to the floor. He placed the belt on and pressed the switch and vanished. Nightwing was very angry is face was red. "Just get the mayor out of here!" Shouted Nightwing. "Were leaving now" he commanded to the Titans. By then the infuriated was riding away on the motorcycle. The Titans clammed into the car and drove away. "Do you think Nightwing will be all right?" Asked Starfire worriedly. "He will be okay by tomorrow, don't worry" said Cyborg. On top of the fire station, Red X was looking down on the streets and said to himself, "We'll meet again bird boy". And with that he vanished.

**A/N: That was a twist wasn't it! I hope you enjoyed reading it more than I enjoyed writing it! Bye and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
